Vampires
Vampires are one of the many supernatural species within the DLT universe. They are most commonly identified by their fangs and slightly pointed ears. If a vampire has successfully drained the blood of a human being entirely, their eyes will be red with "cat-like" pupils; otherwise, they would have any naturally-occurring eye-color. Nature While they can maintain an ordinary, civilized demeanor, every vampire has the basic instinct to kill. This includes the preset knowledge of how to bite a human being as well as the possession of the ability to suppress morality for the time it takes to kill prey in the event that a vampire is starving. A vampire's killing instinct is so strong, that they actively crave the feeling of biting into something, and may sometimes bite themselves in order to suppress it. While untrue for all vampires, most can be impatient when it comes to food, and have the tendency to gorge themselves when presented the opportunity. Sub-species Common Vampire Common vampires are as the name implies, the most common vampire in existence. They aren't nearly as strong as their counterparts, but still extremely deadly. Abilities: * Regeneration * Supernatural longevity * Agelessness * Supernatural durability * Supernatural endurance * Supernatural strength * Supernatural speed * Night vision Draculian Vampire The rarest form of vampire, as there are only two in the world, including Seras Victoria and the mysterious Alucard. These vampires are almost on par with demons in all areas, and can definitely hold their own against one, making them one of the most powerful supernatural species in the known world. Abilities * Regeneration * Nightvision * Supernatural Speed * Supernatural Strength * Agelessness * Supernatural durability * Supernatural endurance * "Demonic Whisper" * Shape-shifting * Familiar summoning * Sixth sense * Mild telekinesis "Copycat" Vampires Vampires created by a "freak chip" created by the Millennium group-- the same battalion that attacked London in 1999, causing "The Great Disaster". These vampires were wiped out by H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., and later again by Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy during "the Copycat Case". Abilities * Supernatural Speed * Supernatural Strength * Supernatural Healing Abilities (though not regeneration) Covens Many common vampires operate in covens. The haiarchal system varies with each one, but they all have a similar basic structure. * Boss/President: Leader of the coven who's command is absolute. * Generals: There are usually up to four generals within a coven and they are in close league with with boss. They issue orders to lower chains of command. * Bones: More experienced vampires within the coven. * Skins: Flunkies, typically do the "dirty work". * Meats: Humans who act in league with a coven, typically in hopes of gaining vampirism. The lowest of the low. Infection There is no such thing as a "natural-born" vampires as they cannot reproduce sexually. This is due to the fact that the uterus is rendered useless by merit that female vampires are unable to menstruate because they would die from the loss of blood. Thus, vampirism is an infectious trait that must be passed on to humans in order to sustain the species. One can only become a vampire if they are of the sex opposite to the vampire that bit them. The technicalities of this however, are unclear. Weaknesses * Antifreak runes * Sink in water * Direct sunlight * Severe garlic allergy Category:Species Category:Vampires